charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization, more commonly referred to as freezing or (incorrectly) the power to stop time, is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they completely stop moving (and thus appear to be frozen).Explained by Leo Wyatt in the season 3 episode "Exit Strategy". Piper Halliwell developed this power after she was born. It had been bound during her childhood and adolescent years but was activated again in 1998. She originally triggered the power by panicking or being scared, flicking her hands into the air as she freezes her target. History Gaining Control Originally Piper could only freeze objects in the same room as her or that were in her direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When she was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that her powers had, but it can be noted that she was able to freeze a truck and a baby stroller moving on the otherside of the street from her front door step, giving her a considerable range. slowly regaining control of her power.]] Over time, Piper was able to freeze people and objects on command. She was initially scared of her power, considering that she was a jumpy person and could accidentally freeze someone, but as she grew more skilled at using her ability, she could freeze without needing panic as a trigger, could unfreeze a target, could freeze someone for longer, and could freeze or unfreeze desired objects or parts of an enemy without affecting the rest of her surroundings. This power advanced for Piper so much that she was able to almost completely freeze a Triad member. She also learned how to freeze good witches. In a fight against Dr. Curtis Williamson, it was revealed that Piper was able to make her Molecular Immobilization power stay active as long as she focused. She was able to keep a metal disc frozen by keeping her hands up and mentally focusing. Becoming more Advanced and Baliel frozen.]] Aside from the obvious limits of range the type of being that is to be frozen may also affect how well this power works. For example, initially Piper was not able to freeze good witches or upper level demons. Still, over time and as her powers developed, she overcame one of these limitations. Piper was able to freeze Billie Jenkins, but possibly only because Billie had been partially transformed into a demon. Piper also froze a member of the Triad, whose powers surpass many if not all upper level demons. By season 4, this power advanced to where Piper did not need to directly see an object to freeze it. She has shown this ability when she only stuck her hand through the door the freeze the jury, and after having a long look at the jury, she did it again when she, Leo, and Paige left after helping Phoebe summon the spirit Angela in Trial By Magic. She also displayed this again in season 6, when Phoebe was possessed by Mata Hari and tried to walk away from Piper and Paige. As Phoebe/Mata Hari walked towards the stairs, Piper froze her without being able to see her. This is substantiated by the fact that after she froze Phoebe, she and Paige walked around the corner to stop her before she went up the stairs (Used Karma). In season 8, Piper uses this more offensively sometimes, usually in conjunction with her combustion power or demonic attacks. For example, in Still Charmed and Kicking, while disguised as Wyatt, she froze an energy ball in mid-air and then blasted the demon that threw it into the frozen energy ball, which vanquished him. Later, she froze two Triad members and a fireball however, Piper said that she couldn't freeze them for long and the Triad was clearly starting to unfreeze slightly , and after Paige orbed one in front of the fireball, she unfroze them, vanquishing one and allowing her to vanquish the second one with her Molecular Combustion power. Correct Term This is sometimes incorrectly called Temporal Stasis, which means "stopping or balancing the flow of time", although Temporal Stasis is sometimes confused as the actual name for the power (which it is not) it just describes what it does. In the Season 3 episode "Exit Strategy," it was revealed that this power works on a molecular level by taking away kinetic energy from molecules ("slowing them down") to the point where they become motionless and was hence correctly termed "molecular immobilization". Selective Freezing unfreezing Krell's head.]]This an ability within Molecular Immobilization. This alows the user to unfreeze certain things, within the frozen area. For example: Piper was able to only unfreeze a head, and then before this she was able to only unfreeze Bane Jessup. This ability also entitles the user to freeze another section of things; this would mean if another person entered the room during the freeze, the user could freeze them without unfreezing the entire room, and freezing it again. For example: Piper was able to freeze Jack, and then when Jeff walked she was able to freeze him also, without unfreezing the room. Piper has also been shown to be able to freeze demons mid shimmer witch she has shown in season 7 with a possessor demon. Personal Gain .]] In a broad sense throughout the series we see Piper attempt to use this power a number of times for personal gain. When at a beverage supply store, Josh takes the last bottle of Calera Jensen which Piper needs for a coq au vin recipe. She freezes him and is tempted to take it but then decides it's the wrong thing to do. (Is There A Woogy In The House?) Piper used the power to freeze a noisy restaurant when she was on a date with Leo (Chick Flick). She also froze a hallway full of people, because they kept touch her stomach, Paige even chastise her for it. (Spin City) Piper also uses the power to freeze regular humans a few times throughout the course of the series rather than for magical threats, but most of the time it is so she think things through or prevent accidents, thus it can't be considered personal gain. She also uses this power for sexual purposes mentioned by Leo in Blinded by the Whitelighter and Hell Hate No Fury. List of beings who use(d) Molecular Immobilization ;Original power ;Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. ;Charmed Novels Powers developed from Molecular Immobilization Advanced Molecular Immobilization When the 1999-Piper and Prue visited the future of 2009, they had discovered that Piper's power had advanced. She was able to freeze an entire city hall including the birds high up in the air. Instead of a small group of people and objects, Piper was now able to freeze everything. Over time, Piper noticed her power advancing: being able to freeze powerful demons or at least slow them down, and freezing everything in her natural environment such as rain. Powers related to Molecular Immobilization Molecular Acceleration he ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Molecular Combustion The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. The power is channeled through hand gestures and is seen as the advancement of this power. Molecular Deceleration The ability to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time slows down, putting the target into slow motion. It is seen as a weaker form of this power. It was the main power of Piper's ancestor, P. Baxter. Molecular Inhibition Also referred to as Ice Stasis, this ability allows one to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. It literally means stopping motion with ice. Piper gained this ability temporarily when she turned into a warlock in 2001. Powers similar to Molecular Immobilization freezing Penny and Piper Halliwell. ]] Temporal Stasis The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Because this power requires a great deal amount of magic and power, this ability is possessed by greater, powerful beings such as the Angels of Destiny, the Avatars and the Angel of Death. Beings who are able to manipulate time (such as the demon Tempus) also possess this power. Notes * Holly Marie Combs said on one of the bonus features that her eldest son, Finley, runs around the house making the same hand gestures as she did when potraying Piper, at the same time, yelling "freeze!". * It is debatable, whether or not P. Baxter possessed this power, or Molecular Deceleration. There is no proof for either of these powers. It's each to their own. * In the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve" Piper (costumed as Glinda, the Good Witch) was able to channel her immobilization power through her toy wand and freeze the Grimlocks by waving it at them, this is due to the powers' ability to deviate. * This power may be the most useful out of Melinda Warren's powers, able to evade any form of attack with a simple hand gesture, as well as buy time from a demonic attack. * In "Long Live the Queen", Piper creates a potion to duplicate this power. * Although the power is called Molecular Immobilization, in the show this name was never mentioned. It was called "freezing" or wrongly referred to as "stopping time". * Of all the non-Warren beings to have possessed Molecular Immobilization, Zahn is the only being who didn't acquire this power through Piper Halliwell. Notes and References Category:Powers